Before Arrow There Was The Hacker
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: An alternative universe where Felicity is still in high school -same school and grade as Thea- and Oliver is in college (21 before the island). Felicity lives in the Glades and tries her best to help people with her hacking skills, with her best friend Roy Harper. Everything changes when the Queens hire her to tutor Oliver, but what could come out of this new job. FelicityxOliver
1. Lunch

**I just started watching arrow and I ship Felicity and Oliver so bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and do not own any of the character. **** I don't own any of the characters, but they will get changed a bit to match this story. Comments and reviews will be nice. Please enjoy.****  
**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

The day started out like any other day. I woke up to my small cramped broken down room, changed into my expensive uppity up school uniform, got on the bus for a forty minute drive to my expensive boarding school, got picked on by trust fund babies and billionaire kids, it was like every other day, but it was at lunch that things started to get interesting. For started I was called into the principal's office before lunch something that made me very nervous.

'Why do I need to go to the principal's office, is something wrong with my scholarship? Am I being pulled out of school? Did I do something wrong? I haven't done anything wrong, I mean I did hack into the school data base, but there is no way they figured out it was me I mean-' I was starting to get a panic attack just thinking about it. So before walking into the office I took a deep breath placing my hand over my heart giving it a little pat as if to tell it to calm down, "3…2…1" I muttered opening the door.

"Ms. Smoak thank you for joining us." Said the principal Mr. Clerd a mid aged man, with a slight belly, and a reseeding hairline. He stood up straighten his suit "Sit sit" he says gesturing to the chair in front of him.

I slowly make my way to the chair, only now realizing that there was someone else in the room. She was a middle age woman, defiantly younger than my principle. She sat tall and straight, her blonde hair cut to her shoulder, but not a hair out of place, her green eyes showed that she was her for a reason. "Ms. Smoak this is Moria Queen" part of me wanted to roll my eyes there wasn't a person in this city that didn't know the Queen family. I mean I have her daughter in most of my classes. "Moria Queen would like to take you out to lunch."

I repeatedly blinked my eye "Whhaatt" I say not really understanding what's going on. "Why? Did I do something wrong, I mean-" Moria Queen stands up silencing me before I could completely ramble.

"Ms. Smoak you aren't in trouble I just have a proposition for you, and I think lunch would give us a chance to get to know one another a little better." She says a smile on her face, I gave an awkward one back, but nodded following Mrs. Queen out of the office. After all it was the Queen's family that gave me a full ride scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

I didn't say a word as we exited the school and entered the black expensive BMW that could probably pay off my parent's debt and house. I didn't say anything as we walked into one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, nothing when we were instantly seated, and nothing when the waiter gave me a menu and I scanned the outrageous prices looking for anything familiar. 'Is a burger to common for these people' I thought, confused at what I'm suppose to be doing. I finally put the menu down and just stared at Mrs. Queen, who was still looking at the menu.

"Do you know what you want dear?" she asks, not lifting her gaze from the menu.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Pausing and trying again, I finally got out a "what am I doing here?"

Mrs. Queen smiles something that's board line smirking folding her menu and placing it elegantly on the table in front of her. "My dear we're here to have a nice lunch."

"Why would one of the most powerful people in this city want to have lunch with me." I say without thinking "I mean I don't want to be rude, but I'm a little confused and I don't like being confused it just makes my head all weird and-and I'm rambling right now aren't I yah I am I already know and I'm going-"

"My dear, you aren't in trouble and there is nothing wrong with your scholarship. I was just wondering if you were interested in a job offer."

"A job offer?" I asked, calmer than before knowing that my scholarship wasn't in danger.

Mrs. Queen leans forwards resting her elbow on the table. "I have seen your grades, read your teachers recommendation even learned that you were interested in applying for MIT very ambitious goal." I nodded my head not sure what I was suppose to say exactly. "Well for a junior you exceed most of the school intellectually, your test scores prove that, and for that I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor my son."

I blinked my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I'm sorry Mrs. Queen, but you want me to do what?" I asked my voice kind of high pitched something that I knew caused peoples head to turn, I ducked a bit trying to hide the red hue appearing on my face.

"I want you too tutor my son. My daughter Thea has told me how smart you are and your records and test scores prove just how qualified you are."

"You're son is in college? I'm a high school student'' I said, completely confused by this situation. She knew the Queens, who didn't; Thea was in some of her classes, yet they never talked even when her little gang was picky on me she never joined in, she would always just stand there.

"Yes, he's in his second year and I know that you are only a junior, but what I've heard I have faith that you can teach him. Besides maybe it will help knowing that someone younger than him is so much smarter than him'' Mrs. Queen smiled removing her elbows from the table as she waved a waiter over. In no time at all a waiter was at the table asking if we were ready.

I gaped at him, completely forgetting anything on the menu. "I uhh umm I'll have the uhhh" My eyes were darting at every direction trying to find a way out of this or remember any of the expensive dishes on the menu.

"We will have two of your filet mignon medium, with mashed potatoes and cook greens. Two caesar salads light on the sauce." Mrs. Queen handed her menu to the waiter with complete confidence. "That's all right with you right?" but based on her face expression it wasn't up for debate. So I frantically nodded my head my ponytail swinging up and down. She smiled at the waiter, shooing off to get the orders filled right away.

"So what do you say?" she says leaning back against her chair looking at ease.

" I say why not. I mean I haven't had anything less than an A in my academic career and as you said I am hoping to be accepting into MIT, but I don't know about that yet I have some responsibilities here and the fact that MIT is way expensive that I would need another scholarship, but - '' I stopped talking, closing my mouth and a small sigh left my mouth, ''And you just need a yes or a no'' I simplify, glad that I didn't get into to much details about my 'responsibilities' in Starling City.

"You know," she says her voice even, leaning in a bit. "You won't have to tutor my son for free, you will be getting paid" Mrs. Queen grinned, probably thinking about the money I need for tuition, thinking that her money would be enough to buy me. "We will pay you well Ms. Smoak'' Mrs. Queen would never admit to begging a 16 year old girl to tutor her 21 year old son.

'' I-I... '' Pausing before I make even more word vomit, I sigh and think of the words that are about to come out of my mouth. "Miss Queen, I would have tutored your son for free. I was just in shock is all, I have taught other kids for free, but never anyone in college before. You don't have to pay really, I like helping people'' I say smiling remember all the kids I help in the Glades. I didn't want their money…well more of their money it was bad that people at school called me "Thea's charity" since the Queen's are funding the scholarship for my full ride, but I didn't need peoples pity I made it this far by myself.

Mrs. Queen blinked tilting her head a bit looking confused. 'Probably the first time someone rejected her money' I thought, happy that I could make such a strong women speechless. "Nonsense," she says after recovering from her surprise "My son won't like it, he'll hate it and that will make it a pain to teach him. I can't, no I won't let any girl in the world go through that without at least being paid." She laughed light-hearted

'' Ok-kay.." I answered not really sure if I could keep rejecting one of the most powerful and well known people in Starling City. '"When do I start?" I ask, feeling a little light headed.

Mrs. Queen finally gave a real smile "Well why don't we enjoy our lunch and chant. By that time you can come over to the estate and you can start today. Oliver doesn't live on campus seeing as the campus is only thirty minutes away. So you can start today" she gave me another smile, sliding her napkin on her lap.

Just as I was about to ask her a question our waiter came back with our salads placing them in front of me. Mrs. Queen raised her water glass "Here's to new beginnings." I clumsily reached for my glass almost spilling it as I tried to raise it next to hers. She reached over and clanked the glass "To new beginnings" I say, my stomach twisting with excitement and dread.


	2. The First Job

**I just started watching arrow and I ship Felicity and Oliver so bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and do not own any of the character. ****I don't own any of the characters, but they will get changed a bit to match this story. Comments and reviews will be nice. Please enjoy.****  
**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Lunch was kind of odd. I mean what do you talk about? What do you ask? So how's being rich? What's the hardest part of your life? How does it feel asking a 16 year old to teach your 21 year old son? Since I constantly ramble and put my foot in my mouth I didn't talk at all waiting until Mrs. Queen asked me something. I could tell she was trying to get more information out of me, but their wasn't much to tell. I was smart and lived in the Glades, that's all people really want to know about me. I sighed in relief when we finally got out of there, the waiter packing up my leftovers and dessert, carrying it to the car.

"Did you not like your food dearie?" Mrs. Queen asked sliding into the back of the car.

"No no no I mean wait yes I mean I liked my food, its just that I had a big breakfast this morning and I don't really eat lunch, but when I get home I down a sandwich like no bodies business usually my friend Roy makes me a grilled cheese with sourdough bre-" My face gets red as it finally registered what I just said. "I mean it was good."

Mrs. Queen gives a smile, one that kind of told me she thought I was cute rather than annoying something I was happy about. "Well that's good to know, if this works out after school you can come and tutor Oliver, so I'll make sure there is a grilled cheese waiting for you." She says with a small laugh. My face goes completely red, now hoping that Oliver's tutoring doesn't go well.

The next hour or so was even worse than lunch because now not only was I sitting in the Queens estate awkwardly on there expensive couch, oh no now I was sitting uncomfortably in front of both the Queens. Robert Queen wanting to see his son's new tutor.

"So this is the genius," he says with a smile offering me one of his large hands.

"Its nice to meet you sir," I say trying to give a firm handshake even though my hand was so much smaller than his.

"Sir" he said laughing "When was the last time you heard someone young say sir." He gave another laugh "I like you kid." With a hand motion a maid came forward. "Raisa why don't you make some tea for our guest Oliver will still be a while. You like tea don't you?"

"I have never really had tea, when I want something hot to drink I usually have hot chocolate, but sometimes I put milk and cinnamon in it, but uhhh that's not important, I'll uhh have some tea thanks." The middle-aged women nodded her head at me smiling at me as she chuckled under her breath. I turned to see Mr. Queen giving a small smile. "I'm sorry I'm uhh I ramble a lot, it's a flaw, I'm trying to work on." My face was getting hot and I was just hoping that it wasn't too red.

It wasn't long until Raisa came back with a silver tray, placing it on the glass coffee table in front of us. "There's some sugar and honey incase its to bitter for you." She says pointing out the jars.

"Thank you," I whisper, Raisa nodding her head as she handed me a cup of tea in what I assume is fine china. Raisa than handed a cup of tea to both the Queens. The cup was really warm so I waited a moment not wanting to burn my tongue and make more of a fool of my self.

The two Queens talked to one another about a merger. "I'm sorry dear, but work never ends at the office" Mrs. Queen says probably thinking that I was bored out of my mind, which wasn't a complete lie.

"No no it's fine, but do you mind if I do some homework." I ask, remembering that I still have chemistry homework and AP calculus homework due tomorrow.

"Of course" Mrs. Queen says motioning for one of the maids to get my bag from the car. "Maybe we should take you to a study area." She says tapping her chin with her finger.

"No it's fine I can wait here." Moving to the empty part of the coffee table. Eventually the maid came back handing me my tattered backpack. 'I'll work on calculus first' I thought, taking out my notebook, my giant calculus book, and workbook. As I started to work on my homework I began to ignore where exactly I was, only focusing on my work. I began to run number in my head writing them down in my almost filled notebook.

"Ms. Smoak…Ms. Smoak." I jumped startled at the sudden noise. I looked over to see Raisa standing next to me the Queen both staring at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked completely missing the conversation.

"Do you not have a calculator" ask Mrs. Queen, leaning over to get a better look at my notebook.

'No I don't know a fancy 100 dollar calculator that would do my homework for me' I thought, trying desperately to not roll my eyes. "I uuhh forgot it at home" I say not wanting them to know the truth, besides doing the calculations in my head was a good practice for the tests.

Raisa leaned down and offered a TI graphing calculator the newest model. I hesitantly took it from her "Thank you" I mutter not really sure how to use it, but looking it over none the less. It had umpteen buttons and programs, 'okay just going to use the basic calculator functions.' I thought, running my fingers over the buttons.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behavior" Mr. Queen says.

"For what exactly" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"Our son is forty-five minutes late" He says, shaking his head. I look at the clock and he was right I had already been here for a little under an hour.

"It's okay Mr. Queen I haven't really notices, I must be losing my touch if I haven't finished this homework yet'' I say a little confused that this would take so long. However as I looked at the clock again I realized I would be late for something else. "But I'm afraid that if he doesn't show up soon I'm going to have leave at least for today. I have plans."

"Of course we understand" Mrs. Queen says, but based on the look she gave me you can tell that she didn't necessarily believe me. "I should have known he would do this. '' Mrs. Queen mutters, giving a soft sigh, and for a moment I felt bad for the woman. I don't know much about the Queens since I really don't pay much attention to the media, I mean its not my business and it doesn't effect my life so what's the point. But even I have heard of Oliver Queen's records. Known for dating different women, partying and fighting –didn't matter if they were in clubs or against paparazzi-, he even got caught for racing in his sports car and with all this different charges he always gets bailed out. 'A kids from the Glades gets caught stealing instant juvenile hall or jail, but this guy pays his way out of the system.' I thought feeling slightly annoyed. He was 21, but he acted like a rogue teenage, like he has such a bad life. 'Than again I'm sure rich people have their own problems they have to deal with.'

After sitting for fifteen more minutes my phone dinged. Picking up I noticed it was a text from Roy, my best friend close to being my older brother. _**"Where are you?"**_

Hiding the phone in my lap I began to text him back without looking down not wanting to be rude. _**"Change of plans I'm at an interesting job offer, might start tomorrow," **_I tsked not about to ramble on a text _**"tell you about it later. I'm at Queens estate think you can pick me up in fifteen minutes."**_

"_**We are cutting it pretty close, but fine I'll be there"**_ I sighed knowing that he was right, I was gonna have to work quickly. I sighed, 'Its fine as long as the computer doesn't' crash I should be able to find what I need, problem is what do I do after…uhhh' I thought closing my phone.

So after Oliver Queen being close to an hour and a half late I completed my homework and I began to pack up. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Queen, but I have to get going now, my ride will be here soon."

"Of course dear we understand we are just so embarrassed at our son behavior. We are so sorry Ms. Smoak" Mr. Queen said with a sad smile as his wife pursed her lips.

I gave a small shack of my head "Please call me Felicity." I say giving them what I hope is a reassuring smile "I'm not giving up so easily at tutoring your son, its just today I had plans of my own."

Just as I swung my raggedy backpack over my shoulder, I heard the loud bang of a door opening. I turned towards the sound of loud laughter, to loud to be just one person. I waited quietly in the room watching as Mr. and Mrs. Queen began to stand none of their faces to happy.

The laughter got closer and I watched as two large males walked into the room. One of the males was about 6 feet tall blonde hair, green eyes, a fit slim kind of build, with fair skin, a handsome face that I knew was Oliver Queen. The boy next to him was shorter than Oliver Queen and had black hair that was styled with dark eyes and although he didn't seem very athletic he seemed he was still thin. I recognized him as Oliver Queen's partner in crime Tommy Merlyn. Both men were nicely dressed no doubt in designer clothes. Both men stopped laughing when they entered the room.

"Nice of you to join us Oliver" Mrs. Queen says her voice low and her eyes set in a glare and Oliver looked shocked. 'He obviously didn't think that I would still would be here waiting.' I thought, pushing up my glasses.

"Oliver this is Felicity" Mr. Queen says introducing me. I step forward and give an awkward short wave.

"Hi" I say looking at me phone, not wanting to be rude, but getting a text from Roy telling me that he was outside the gate.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Raisa came into the room. "Mr. Queen there is a motorcycle outside that says he is Ms. Smoak's ride."

"Yah that's my friend Roy, so I have to go." I say walking towards the exit. "I can come back tomorrow after school, and if your son decides to be on time I will be more than happy to tutor him. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Queen, and Oliver I hope I get to properly meet you tomorrow. Got to run bye." I say giving a short little incline bow. Before dashing to the door, only to be stopped by Raisa handing my bag of leftover. "Thank you," I say not giving any one a chance to keep me here any longer.

I ran out of the house slamming the door behind me and running as quick as I can down to the gate. Which let me tell you that is a long ass run down. Finally when I reached the gate a security guard opened the door and let me out. Roy was sitting on his black motorcycle with his red and black helmet, his arms were crossed and I knew he wasn't happy. I gave a small smile and grabbed the helmet on the back seat a blue and black one because he refused to carry a pink and black helmet. I got on the bike and he drove to our destination breaking a few speeding laws along the way.

"We are gonna be late." He says running through a red light.

"Yah well it won't matter much if you get us killed." I shout clutching on to him tighter as he swerved around a red truck.

"Relax nothing is gonna happen, right now we just have to get to the café." He says.

"You brought it right" My voice high pitch as he speed up.

"Your precious baby of course I did" he shouted, laughing a bit as he slammed on the brakes while I screeched. He stops in front of the café, slamming on the break, and putting the kickstand up. "Go go you only have ten minutes to set up." As quickly as I could without falling off the bike I jumped off of it. Roy pulled something from his signature red hood. Handing me my old ancient laptop. It was an earlier laptop so it took forever to load and it was pretty slow especially with all the encryption and programs, but it gets the job done.

Not waiting for Roy I quickly ran into the café, until I realized that I needed to slow down and not look suspicious. Smiling to the girl working behind the counter as I walked to back corner of the room making sure that the two cameras in the place couldn't look at my screen. I popped in the corner seat dropping my bag of leftovers on the floor underneath me, and my bag next to me. I open my laptop and started to start my old dinosaur of a computer. Looking at the clock I realized that I had seven minutes till I needed to start. In my backpack I got out a flash drive 'I have six and a half minutes to hack into John Nickel's personal accounts before he transfers the 'profits' he made off the people in the Glades into an offshore account.' I thought, starting the program typing as fast as my fingers could go. 'If I could time it just right, I can intercept the money transfer and make it seem like the money is going to an offshore account when really its entering the bank accounts of all the people that he screwed over.' I thought, watching the clock.

It was two minutes later that Roy walked in ordering something at the counter, his built frame in a tall red hoodie was hard to miss. It was another three minutes until Roy came down to sit with us carrying two coffee cups. "How is everything going?" he asks causally taking a sip out of his coffee cup, most likely just plain black coffee.

"Shh I have less than one minute to get started I need complete and total silence." I tell him, making sure for the third time that everything was ready to go, place the flash drive into the computer to make sure that I have a copy of every record transfer.

"Sure sure" he says tapping his fingers on the table; I stop typing for a moment knowing that he was about to say something. "Soo I know you need focus, but the Queens what were you doing there?"

I momentarily look up from my screen pushing up my glasses "Seriously complete and total silence and you want to talk about the Queens…need to focus Roy." I say looking back at my screen forty five seconds.

"Right but-"

"Shhh" I interrupt "talk later" that said I began to make a count down in my head '5…4…3...2…1' I thought starting to type and hack as fast as I could into John Nickel's bank. 'Come on come on' I thought going through some different files "Here fishy fishy fishy" I muttered combing through more bank accounts and transfers. 'Off shore accounts how many people in this god damn city have off shore accounts.' After enough scanning I found it "gotcha" I muttered typing even faster to make sure I didn't lose the transfer. I began my own program and smiled when I successful was able to transfer John Nickel's money back to where it rightfully belonged. I smiled as everything was going fine until something started to flash on my screen. "Shit" I muttered looking for the problem.

"What is it?" asked Roy trying to lean over to look into my screen. Gently nudging him away from my screen to get him to sit down, I went back to my screen.

"Someone trying to hack me" I whispered, looking for this third party.

Roy snorted, "They obviously don't know who they are messing with."

I smiled "No they don't…I am the Hacker after all." I say following the trail this third party was now making. I giggled for a moment typing even harder on my laptop.

"What?" Roy says taking a sip of his coffee.

"They think they can trick me into a cyber trap, huh these people aren't hackers, to sophisticated to be the law."

"Cops?"

"Maybe, but this seems a little to high tec, maybe it a personal organization…doesn't matter" I say outmaneuvering who ever this third party is. "I don't' lose"

Roy snorted "unless it's at sport or you know anything with coordination involved…talking is also a bit difficult for you."

If I weren't so into my laptop right now I would glare daggers at him. "Fine I don't lose when it comes to academics and computers...and remind me to glare at you severely when I'm done."

"How much longer" he asks taking a slight look around the café.

"A few more minutes, three minutes and twenty two seconds to be exact there are a lot more people on his list than we first thought and he stole everything from these people emptied out numerous accounts" I muttered typing harder.

"Hey easy on those keys there old and fragile." He jokes. I ignore him making sure that this third party didn't shut my program down. 'Close, so close only a minute left' I thought being even more carful, this third party was starting to get aggressive setting more and more traps.

"30 seconds" I mutter starting to cover my tracks. Smiling a bit when I turned the third's party traps on them. "Time to finish this" I thought, making sure to cover all traces of my existence. "The money transferred, accounts filled, and transfers copied." I mutter pulling out of the banks systems and hiding my involvement. Slowly I closed my window and pulled out the flash drive putting it in a secret pocket in my backpack.

"Are you gonna stream that video." Roy asked, handing me my cup of coffee. "Umpteen pieces of sugar and a whole gallon of milk."

I rolled my eyes "I like sweet things, sue me, and no I don't want to stream that video I can't believe you made me tape it in the first place."

"Come on people need to know who your are, that your helping the Glades, people need to know there is someone out their for the underdog."

I snorted, "Its not like I actually stopped the guy I just returned what he stole, its nothing big. He'll do it again Roy guys like that don't stop."

"Right now we take one step at a time we're two kids from the Glades" he waves his hand in front of his face "yah yah born in Vegas, but you have lived in the Glades since you were eight that makes you from the Glades. Baby step help those that we can, than bring down the top dogs when we get more evidence there a reason your keeping those flashdrives right." I took a sip of my coffee ignoring Roy.

"I'm not doing the video"

"Yah you are we didn't work on it for nothing"

"Unless you know how to hack into the news server and wifi stations to broadcast that video your just gonna have to deal with it."

"You post that video and I won't fight for a whole week."

"A month"

"A week" I pursed my lips knowing that Roy wasn't going to budge on this. No matter how much I hate his underground fighting it does help pay the bills.

"A week, no purse snatching for the same time, and you owe me a Big Belly shake." I watched as Roy made a face and an tsk sound.

"Got your self a deal," he says extending his hand although I took his pinkie instead. He laughed "Still chose a pinky promise over a hand shake." I shrugged and went back onto my computer.

Taking a moment I logged back onto my computer and started to decrypt some of my own security files finding one of my own secret files. I started to hack into the news broadcast and the few overlapping wifi towers in the area. I uploaded the video, reclosing everything and placing my security back up. Making sure everything was set up. I logged off of my computer shutting it down and placed it back in my bag.

"It will go on in one minute" I say putting my elbow on the table and resting my head in the palm of my hand suddenly filling tired.

"Well than we got one minute for you to tell me why you were at the Queen's house." Roy says a serious expression on his face. I know how Roy feels about the Queens I know how a lot of people in the Glades feel about the Queens…it ain't pretty.

"That's gonna need a lot more than a minute to explain." I say taking another sip of my coffee. "On the plus side I got dinner and it's from a five star restaurant." I say picking up the bag of leftovers.

Roy leaned into the table "Yah it would probably best to start from the beginning."

I sigh, "Well it all started at lunch…"


	3. The Video

**I just started watching arrow and I ship Felicity and Oliver so bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and do not own any of the character. ****I don't own any of the characters, but they will get changed a bit to match this story. Comments and reviews will be nice. Please enjoy.****  
**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

* * *

Oliver Queen point of view

I got out of the car and started to walk up to my front door, Tommy by best friend in tow. "Can you believe those girls?" I say laughing.

"Well you didn't do yourself any favors" Tommy says, laughing lightly punching me on the shoulder. "Besides you shouldn't be flittering anyways, your with Laurel." I knew he was right, but I shrugged it off. Things between Laurel and I have been good, but it feels routine, it feels forced. I mean don't get me wrong I care about her, but it's not love, hell it will probably never be love, always pushing for something, always siding with my parents.

We walking through the door, Tommy making another joke about the girls we met at lunch, we both burst out laughing. We walk into the lavished living room noticing that my parents where there, with someone else. One look at my parents and I knew I was in trouble. 'Why are they...' As I glanced at the other person in the room I noticed that she was young, probably Thea's age, wearing the exact same uniform as Thea, and that's when everything seemed to click 'Ooohhh that's right I had to meet the tutor…shit' I thought, trying to keep my smile.

"Nice of you to join us Oliver" My mother says her voice low and her eyes set in a glare. 'Definitely in trouble.' I thought, cringing on the inside.

"Oliver this is Felicity" My mother says showing off the girl across from them. She was taller than Thea, blonde hair in a tight high ponytail, and blue eyes behind glasses. She stepped forward as if to introduce herself, but stopped and reached into her pocket pulling out her phone.

"Hi" she says looking at her phone rather than at me, however she gives me a small wave. I was not used to being ignored so I opened my mouth to say something, but Raisa came into the room giving me a smile as she addressed my mother. "Mr. Queen there is a motorcycle outside that says he is Ms. Smoak's ride."

"Yah that's my friend Roy, so I have to go." She says putting her phone away and walking towards the exit. "I can come back tomorrow after school, and if your son decides to be on time I will be more than happy to tutor him. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Queen, and Oliver I hope I get to properly meet you tomorrow. Got to run bye." She says giving a short little incline bow. My eyebrows scrunched together 'Did she seriously just ignore me,' I thought watching her dash to the door. 'Who the hell ignores Oliver Queen and what the hell was with that comment.' I thought, my mouth a slack.

"Tommy why don't you wait for Oliver upstairs we have some things to discuss." My mother says, a smile on her face, but her voice even.

"Uhh sure" he says taking a step back afraid of my mother and with good reason.

As Tommy left the room, I walked in to stand closer to my parents. "So yah I realize I'm a little late for my tutoring session." I say, only to have my dad interrupt me.

"A little late you're close to an hour late." He says shaking his head. "She was here for an hour waiting for you, to help you."

"Maybe I don't want her help." I shout, "She looks like she's in Thea's grade."

"That's cause she is" My mother says calmly. "She's in Thea's grade, but the girl is a genius and she is going to tutor you and you aren't going to give her any trouble. Do you understand me? She's a good girl, and she agreed to help you."

I snorted, "How much did you pay her to tutor me?"

My mother just shook her head "You will be tutored by her and you will not be late for your session, do you understand me?"

"And if I don't" I says crossing my arms over my chest, trying my best to show that I wasn't intimidated by my mother.

"We have been giving you a lot of space Oliver, but obviously that type of parenting hasn't been working, so now we are trying something different. You will be tutored by Felicity and you will raise you grades up, or trust me Oliver you will not be leaving this house for a very long time." She says taking a step towards me, titling her head so I saw just how serious she was. I have seen my mother serious and I have seen her intimidate full-grown men, but never had she ever turned those eyes and steel voice at me.

"This isn't fair" I seethed, stomping out of the room. I could hear my parents talking about things, but I was too angry to care what they said.

I climbed the steps and slammed the door shut in my room. Tommy was sitting at my desk already on my computer. "So how did your family chat go?" he asked, not turning to look at me.

I ignored him and went to sit on my bed before I let out a loud groan and slumped back onto my king size mattress. "That bad" he says laughing a bit.

"This isn't funny. They are actually trying to parent me, its bad enough they are trying to push their damn company on me, now I have to get tutored by some high school girl, high school not even a freakin college chick." I groaned so done with my life right now.

"Are you whining again?" asked a voice form the doorway.

Tommy and I both turned our head's to notice that Thea was leaning against my doorframe. "Go away Speedy." I said, not in the mood for some snotty retort 'God what ever happened to my happy loving little sister, that used to follow Tommy and I around' I thought 'Oh that's right she became a teenager.'

"Well hang on Ollie, based on the uniforms your tutor goes to the same school as Thea, so Thea what can you tell us about Blondie."

She shrugged "Not much I mean we run in different circles at school. She's supposedly super smart though, teachers lover her, kids pick on her, usually keeps to herself. "

"So she's a nerd," Tommy says as if that deduction makes everything better "pretty cute for a nerd though."

Thea wrinkled her nose, while I just rolled my eyes. "Is that why people pick on her cause she's a snobby know it all."

"Actually she's not really a snob. She gets picked on cause well she's really smart, but she doesn't really rub it in anyone's face, she even offers to help some of her bullies."

"Than why do people pick on her?" I asked, wondering why anyone would be nice to their bullies.

Again Thea shrugged. "Well it could have something to do with her being from the Glades."

Tommy and I stared at each other, but it was Tommy who spoke first. "Shit she must be wicked smart if she goes to your school and comes from the Glades. Weird though you can't tell by looking at her." He says making a hmmm noise.

"Yah because everyone from the Glades come with a stamp on their foreheads" I snort.

"You know what I mean," he says throwing a random book off my desk at me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth my phone started to go off, a few seconds latter Tommy's and Thea's were ringing to. We all looked at one another before pulling our phones out. Our phones showed we have one new message, a video of some kind.

"Greeting citizens of Starling City," said a mechanical voice. The image on the screen was in a large black hoodie, the hood over the person's head and with darkness from the night you could hardly see the outline of the person, but when the person lifted their head you saw a graffiti covered mask. It had bright colors and large expanded images. From the video I could tell a large rose covering the bottom of the chin and expanding to the cheek the petals an interesting purple, a bleeding heart covered in chains on the top corner, feathers crossing over the right cheek, a large eye with its iris painted different colors, there were so many colors and things in the corner that it seemed like the mask was covered in images, but the one thing no one could miss was the large black graffiti types letters spelling out HACKER. Behind the individual was what looked to be the skyline of Starling City, the tall skyscrapers and business building shining brightly.

"You don't know me, but don't worry you will." The camera zoomed in on the mask. "I would like to tell you all a story, a story on how one man swindled hundreds out of their money, their savings, their homes. This man stole, cheated, and destroyed countless lives, and yet nothing was done to him. The law couldn't touch him, and everyone was miserable while this horrible man got away with it…or at least that's what he thought. John Nickel's was able to play the system, he was able to kick out hundreds from their homes and steal every penny to their names. Why? Because he has power, he's a one percenter. Cops and lawyers are either in his pocket or don't give a damn because all the people he stole from were from the Glades." The voice sounded fake, like the voice you hear in a scary movie when they pick up the phone, but it held so much anger, so much passion, that you knew this person was real. Finally the voice gave a small irritated sigh as if trying to calm themselves.

"Last I checked everyone deserved to be protected, not just the ones that could afford it. The people of Starling City need better, deserve better and that's why I'm here." The person straightens himself or herself; its voice taking a lower tone. "People like John Nickel get away with their crime because they can manipulate the systems, well guess what so can I. I send this out to all of Starling City to let you know that you are not alone. There will be justice, one way or another." The image zooms out, all of Starling City in the background the person's outline barley seen the painted mask standing out in the darkness. "I am the Hacker and for those that corrupt this city I have one thing to say to you" The individual takes some steps forwards. "Ready or not here I come." The video ends to static.

There was a moment of silence as we all absorbed the video, not really sure what to make of it. I mean everyone in this room was a one percenter, but I was a little confused "Whose John Nickel?"

Tommy shrugged and Thea sighed rolling her eyes. "He's apparently owns a lot of the houses in the Glades. A lot of people are trying to sue him for unsanitary conditions. He's also getting sued for causing some old women death," she says shrugging "what I don't get is that if it's so horrible why don't they just leave."

I shrugged thinking the exact same thing, but ignored that for a moment 'Since when does Thea know current events that wasn't fashion.' I thought, staring at her for a moment.

"What" she asks.

"How did you know that speedy?"

"Can we knock it off with the nickname, I'm sixteen." She sighs, but explains "We learned about it in class. I remember it catching my attention because Felicity just stood up and left the classroom."

"Why?" Tommy asks, leaning back in the chair.

Thea shrugs "Wasn't paying attention, but apparently one of the kids made a comment and Felicity didn't like it, first time she ever got detention apparently."

"Great my new tutor is sensitive." I say running a hand through my hair

"You might just learn something from her," Thea says fiddling with her phone.

"Pht" I say looking at the ceiling.

"How did we even get this video?" asked Thea.

"Don't know, but apparently everyone has received it. New reports are saying that they hacked onto radio, tv stations, and a hand full of phones. This video went viral in a few seconds." He scans his phone again "Looks like this video is the number one video being played. Hacker is now the talk of the town and the newest prime target of the police." States Tommy not looking up from his phone.

"Why are the police interested in this Hacker" Thea asked.

"This guy practically hacked into multiply buildings, stations, and personal electronics in less than a few minutes. He's got skills and now the police are looking for him because apparently theirs a rumor going around that John Nickels just lost about 12 million dollars yesterday."

"Damn so this Hacker like a vigilantly or something" says Thea, replaying the video over again. "That's actually kind of cool" she says walking away.

"Close the door" I shout only to get a 'Do it yourself.' I groan slumping back on my bed. Tommy was busy doing something on his phone that he didn't seem to notice I was in a dilemma.

"Well I got to go get ready for the party tonight, I'll pick you up around ten" He says getting up still typing on his phone.

"Dude I don't think I can go" I say remember my earlier conversation with my parents.

"Dude you have to this party is for one of Laurel's friends remember, she's been telling you about it all week." I cursed as suddenly remembered that this party actually mattered.

"Fine, but I can't be out to late"

"Your girlfriend is going to be pissed." Tommy says in a singsong voice.

"Maybe when I tell her that I'm actually taking my studies seriously, she'll understand."

Tommy walks towards the door "That's if she believes you." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Only for him to slam the door closed and the pillow to fall harmlessly to the ground.

I groaned. "Why does my life suck?"


End file.
